The Mortal Stars
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: A mortal instruments and The fault in our stars crossover. 16 year Hazel Grace Lightwood is a shadowhunter who lives in the New York institute with her brothers Jace and Alec and her sister Isabelle and their tutor Hodge. When Hazel was 13 she was diagnosed with lung cancer. She has never had many friends, until she meets a young mundane boy- Simon Lewis A full summary inside


**Hey guys, so I decided to do a 'The fault in our stars' and 'the mortal instruments' crossover.**

**In this story Hazel is the younger sister of Isabelle, Jace, and Alec. So her name is Hazel Grace Lightwood. **

**There is no Augusts in this story, but when Simon meets Hazel they immediately bond, as she and Gus do in TFIOS. **

**So this story starts when Clary wakes up in the institute. **

**There are a lot of differences between this and the book. For instants, Jocelyn and Luke are married and Luke has raised Clary as his own for the past 16 years, so her name is Clary Garroway. **

**Luke knows Clary and Simon are at the institute as Simon called him after they got there. **

**Oh and also there will be some OCC-ness for Hazel and she doesn't look exactly like book Hazel (For instants she has blue eyes not green) **

**I think that's about it, yeah. Oh except Isabelle is 17 not 16. So yeah, that's about it. Enjoy and please review!**

**The mortal stars. **

**Chapter 1: Meeting him. **

**Disclaimer I don't own TFIOS or TMI all rights go to Cassandra Clare and John Green!**

***Hazel's P.O.V.***

My name is Hazel Grace Lightwood. I am a 16 year old Shadowhunter. I live in the New York institute with my brothers Jace and Alec, my sister Isabelle and our tutor Hodge Starkweather. My parents- Maryse and Robert- are usually away on business in our home land, Idris. That's where they are now with my 9 year old brother Max.

When I was 13 years old I was diagnosed with lung cancer. It didn't come as a great shock to me, as I'd been losing weight, throwing up, having difficulty breathing and coughing up blood for weeks.

There's no rune to cure a disease such as cancer, as there is no mundane cure for it. I went to a mundane hospital and underwent radiotherapy for a few months. Luckily I didn't- and still don't- have many runes, so I told the nurses that they were just tattoos. After the Radiotherapy didn't work I was put on Chemotherapy for a few months. This didn't work either. I struggled more and more with my breathing and soon I wasn't able to breathe on my own. I was put on oxygen therapy, whereby I receive extra oxygen from a nasal canula that's attached to an oxygen tank. I have a little cart with wheels to help me take the oxygen tank everywhere with me.

Yesterday my brother Jace arrived back at the institute with two mundane's. Clary Garroway- who actually isn't a mundane, it's a long story. And Simon Lewis. Clary had been bitten by a demon. Where she would have encountered one, we don't know. Jace gave her an _Iratze, _even though we didn't know for sure that she was a shadowhunter. But she survived so she clearly is.

"So, you're telling me, that my best friend is one of you guys?" Simon asks as he Jace and I sit in the infirmary waiting for Clary to wake.

"For the millionth time, mundie, yes!" Jace says.

"Jace! Don't be so rude! Yes Simon, Clary is a shadowhunter. It's clear her parents were shadowhunters who raised her as a mundane. Maybe they were exiled like my parents." I say. I like Simon, a lot. We have a lot in common and he's funny.

"Maybe." Simon says.

Suddenly Clary's eyes start to flutter open. "Hey she's waking up!" Simon says, in obvious delight. Clary looks very confused, and disorientated.

"Hey, Clare." Simon gently says.

"Hi. Where am I? Where are my mom and dad?" She asks. Simon takes her hand in his and looks her straight in the eyes.

"Clary, you're in the institute. Your mom is missing; she wasn't there when you got home from Java Jones yesterday. Your dad is on his way, I called him when we got here. You've been attacked by a demon, you need to rest up." Simon says. Clary seems too shocked to say anything. She looks at the rune on her arm.  
"What's this? A tattoo?" She asks.

"It's a rune. It'll help you heal." I gently tell her. She looks at me obviously confused about who I am. "I'm Hazel by the way, Jace's sister." I say. Before anyone can say anything else there's a loud ringing through the institute. Some seeking permission to enter, obviously a non shadowhunter.

"I'll get it." I say.

"I'll come with you, it's probably Clary's dad." Simon says. With that we stand up and make our way into the hallway. When we get to the stairs I have to lift up my oxygen tank. "Oh here, let me help you." Simon says, taking the tank off me.

"Thanks." I say, glad not have to carry it as it's a huge burden.

"So you're Jace's sister?" He asks.

"Yep. Well, obviously not biologically, he was adopted." I say.

"Right, I figured that. You look a lot like your brother Alec." He says. I smile, everyone is always telling me how alike Alec and I look.

"Everyone says that." I say.

We reach the end of the stairs before we can continue the conversation. Simon sets my oxygen tank down as I open the door.

I'm face to face with a man who looks to be about 30. He has a neat beard, brown hair. He has glasses and blue eyes.

"Are you Clary's dad?" I ask.

"Yes, Luke Graymark." He says.

"I'm Hazel Lightwood." I say.

"Maryse and Roberts's youngest daughter?" He asks. I wonder how he knows my parents.

"Yes, you know my parents?"I ask.

"Yes, I went to school with them. I can't believe you're Clary's age, Jocelyn- my wife- and I babysat you when you were just 4 years old." He says. I guess I was right about Clary's parents being exiled from the Clave.

"Oh, I don't remember you or Jocelyn. Then again I don't remember much before my diagnoses." I say. Luke looks at my oxygen tank, as if he's just noticing it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says. I shake my head, I hate it when people say 'I'm sorry' when they find out I have lung cancer. It's not like they can cure it or anything.

"Clary's upstairs, in the infirmary. I can show you where it is if you want." Simon says.

Luke nods, obviously worried about Clary.

"See you later Hazel." Simon says.

"Bye." I say, and with that they head up the stairs.

I decide to go the library to find a good book to read, though I'll probably just end up reading my favourite book 'A tale of two cities' for the millionth time. I know it's an old book but I found it one day and I was engrossed and ever since then it's been my source of comfort. So I tilt my oxygen tank onto its wheels and make my way to the library, where there are- unfourtenetley- more steps. In case you hadn't noticed, my lungs _suck_ at being lungs.

When I reach the library I take a deep breath before walking down the steps. Afterwards I feel a little dizzy so I sit down in a window seat and concentrate on my breathing.

"Are you alright?" My brother Alec asks, walking down the stairs toward me. Alec is really shy and doesn't have any friends except Jace, Izzy and me. We get on great and are really close.

I nod.

"Yeah, just a lot of steps and sucky lungs." I say, as Alec sits beside me.

"Why don't you go upstairs and sleep for a while?" Alec asks. I'm always tired and usually take naps during the day. I can't go on hunts with Alec Jace and Izzy and I don't train. But I'm not tired now, and I want to find out more about Simon and Clary, like everyone else. As I mentioned I really like Simon and we get on well, even though we haven't spent that much time together.

I shake my head.

"I'm not tired right now; I'll probably go up later." I say. Alec nods. "Clary seems nice." I say. Alec wrinkles up his nose; clearly he doesn't think the same.

"I guess she's ok. Jace seems to really like her, though." Alec says. Ah, that explains why he doesn't seem to like her. Alec is gay, and he loves Jace. We all know he's gay, and it's not a big deal to us, but it is to the Clave, so Alec's afraid to come out. Izzy and I know he's in love with Jace but Jace doesn't. Even if Jace loved Alec back, in the same way, they couldn't be together because they're _parabatia, _which means 'Two soldiers' in Latin. They're closer than brothers. Anyway you're not allowed to have a romantic relationship with you _parabatia. _I feel bad for Alec because he deserves to be happy, and he probably would be if he would go out more and meet other guys, but he doesn't. Though I can't really say anything because I myself don't socialize very often. Sometimes Izzy drags me shopping with her, but even then it's a lot of standing that my crappy lungs can't take and I end up sitting down and reading while she deals with the dilemma of not being able to pick one pair of shoes out of three.

I sigh and put my arm around Alec's shoulder.

"Poor Alli Boo." I say. Our youngest brother Max used to call Alec 'Alli' when he was little and then Jace added on the 'Boo' to annoy Alec, so now everyone calls him that to annoy him.

"Don't call me that." He says as I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me.

"Why not? It's cute." I say.

"Well then you won't mind me showing Simon and Clary your baby pictures because you were a cute baby." He says. I look at him and see a smirk on his face, I know he's serious.

"Alexander you do and I will cut you in your sleep." I threaten. He laughs.

"Will you call me 'Alli Boo' again?" He asks. I will, but I'm not telling him that.

"No." I say.

"Then I won't show anyone your baby pictures." He says.

Alec and I sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before we hear footsteps. I look up to see Jace and Simon walking down the steps.

"Hey." I say, separating myself from Alec and sitting up.

"Hey." Jace says sitting down between me and Alec.

"How's Clary?" I ask.

"Confused, really confused, and upset." Simon says. I nod.

"Is she going home with her dad?" Alec asks.

"Not yet. Her dad's staying with a friend that Clary doesn't know and well, their apartment was destroyed by a demon so I think she'll be staying here a while longer." Jace says. I look at Alec and see he doesn't look one bit happy.

"I wonder where the demon came from." I say.

"Someone sent it, obviously. But we don't know who." Jace says.

*10 minutes later*

"Are you sure you can handle all this walking? We can go on a tour of the institute another day." Simon says, as we walk around the corridors. We were both bored so I decided to show him around the place. Admittedly all the walking is a little hard but once I sit down for a while every now and then I'm okay.

"I'm fine. I told you, once I sit down for a while when I need to, I'll be fine. I don't need a wheelchair just yet." I say. If the tumours continue to grow as they are growing now, my doctor at the mundane hospital told me I probably won't be able to handle hardly any walking and have to use a wheelchair.

"Yet?" Simon asks. I tell him what my mundane doctor told me.

"Gosh, that sucks. So you're in the hospital a lot?" He asks. I nod.

"Which reminds me I have an MRI tomorrow to check on the tumour growth." I say. I hate going for MRI's. I have been having them since before I was diagnosed, but I've never really gotten use to them, having to lie still for so long is really annoying.

"If your parents aren't here who takes you to the hospital? Or do you go on your own?" Simon asks.

"Usually Jace or Alec comes with me." I say. Simon nods.

"You know you're nothing like Jace or Alec personality wise- not to me anyway. You're really cool to hang around with and you know star wars and star trek and you like comics and books, besides Clary I've never met someone who's as big a nerd as me." Simon says. I smile, I love hanging out with Simon, he's awesome and so funny and caring and sweet.

"Thanks, I'm admittedly a huge nerd. You're great to hang around with too; we should do it more often now we're friends." I say. Simon smiles as I call him my friend.

"Defiantly. I'm probably going to stay the night here with Clary to make sure she's ok, so we can hang around again tomorrow. After your MRI." Simon says. I smile and nod.

"Sounds great." I say.

*That night*

I smile as I lay in my big comfy double bed, listening to the soft whirring of my oxygen tank. Every time I think about Simon I find myself smiling. He's a great friend, even though I just met him.

I fall asleep that night looking forward to tomorrow after my MRI, when I can do what is now my favourite thing to do, hang around with Simon.

**Okay so there's chapter one. I'm not so sure what I think of it. It was hard to write but I think it was okay. I based all my knowledge on Hazel's cancer and symptoms on my reading of The fault in our stars and This Star Won't Go Out, and also personal experiences. (I haven't been diagnosed with Lung Cancer, but I have some symptoms such as hacking cough, chest pains, shoulder pains and difficulty breathing.) **

**So please review and let me know what you think and how I can improve this story.**


End file.
